New Boy
by Nicole0203
Summary: Klaus Mikaelson is new to MysticFalls High. He is having to deal with the emotions of moving from a big city like New York to a small pony town in Virginia. Hes dealing with his Crush on one of the schools hottest CHEERLEADERS Elena Petrova, His new found enemy Damon Salvatore and his insane siblings. Its gonna be a LONNNG year. AH/AU/OOC/RATED M FOR LATER CHAPTERS
1. New Kids

_AN: Hello Everyone! (Well those of you reading this) I'm very new at writing, (THIS IS MY VERY FIRST FANFIC) Hopefully you enjoy my story. I would LOVE feed back positive or negative both to which i would LOVE. AGAIN THANK YOU FOR READING! _

_This story is AU/AU_

_DISCLAMER! I DO NOT OWN THE VAMPIRE DIARIES ! _

**~CHAPTER 1~**

_**Klaus p.o.v**_

*smack* *Smackk* *SMAACCKK*

"What the bloody hell." i groaned, my voice thick with exhaustion. I had hit that bloody alarm three times! The incessant thing wouldn't shut up though, finally i had enough of the blaring that was coming from the speaker on it so i stood up and in one swift movement ripped it from the wall. Looking to my left , right into the full length mirror attached to my closet door. I stood there watching myself. I looked utterly frazzled there is really no other way to explain my state... The first thing i noticed was the bags under my blue eyes, My dark blonde short curly hair was sticking out every which way. i looked down the mirror at my appearance my chest was bare while my black silk pajama bottoms hung losley from my hips. With a loud sigh i made my way over to the connected bathroom i share with one of my two oldest brothers. Knowing Elijah he was already up and ready for our first day at Mystic High. I turned to the tub and quickly turned the shower on and undressed. "Don't want to be late for my first day" i say to myself my voice dripping with sarcasm.

35 minutes later I was shaved, dressed in my favorite pair of faded black jeans, a white V-neck, and my black ankle boots, looking decent if i do say so myself. I descended the stairs to our huge home and went straight for the kitchen where i knew my siblings would be, 3 of the 5 were standing there ready. I quickly stalked playfully towards my baby sister Rebekah, grabbed her from behind and in a flash had her turned around while i planted a wet sloppy kiss on her forehead, a grin of satisfaction set on my face once i stopped "Niiiiiikkkkk you'll ruin my make up! " she whined a frown spread across her beautiful features. Rebekah really was to beautiful for her own good, she stood average height at 5'4, slim but quite curvy for her age, long blonde hair that hung in large curls today, big blue eyes (exactly like Klaus') a cute button nose and pink plump lips.. i looked over her outfit with a scowl across my face. Everything about what she wore screamed "LOOK AT ME !" from her tight mid-thigh curve hugging dress that only had one sleeve exposing the milk-white skin of her shoulder all the way down to her gold painted toe nails to match her white gold studded sandals,

"Bekah you're not but 16! You shouldn't even be wearing make-up let alone this dress." i scolded while gesturing towards her outfit. Just as she was about to make a smart come back her fraternal twin Kol waltzed in wearing light blue jeans, a black V-neck except for a large white strip of white that went across the chess and all black converse of course his hair was gelled to a perfect mess on top his head. Even being twins Bekah and Kol looked NOTHING alike apart from being siblings Bekah looked more like me and we favored our mother and Kol looked like Fin, Elijah and Henrik. Complete with dark brown hair, Chocolate brown eyes and a bit of a strong jaw, But the differences in their simularity was that Fin had longish hair in which he liked to slick back , Elijah and Kols hair were short but to were they could still style it with gel and Heriks was long and fell in waves around his face. They of course favored our late father. "Bex looks like you woke up on the ugly side of the bed seeing how you have a pound of make up on and your dressed like a strumpet." Kol jabbed while Elijah tried to hold in a laugh. Even if he was only kidding Rebekah looked like she wanted to strangle him, stepping forward to do so (im only guessing) is when Henrik intervened, he was younger than the twins but so much more mature he was like a mini Elijah at times but also had some Kol like quality to which he got from me. Henrick was dressed in similar pants to Kol's with a white thin cotton button down and a red cardigan on top of that the look was finished with some red converse. "Since we have all received our schedules already and well have last lunch, should we sit together?" Henrick asked hesitantly he was only 15 and he was a freshman, he was pretty nervous about being a new kid.

"That sounds like an excellent idea Henrik, What do you think Niklaus?" Elijah asked looking over to me, it was the first time i noticed what 'lijah was wearing almost the same exact thing as me except his shirt was grey... Great. "Thats fine, can we leave already I don't want to be late." i stated as i rolled my eyes and walked out the kitchen out the side door leading into the garage and straight to "lijahs black Bentley he received for his 18th birthday. As we settled in to the car, Henrik in the back with the twins, Me in the passenger seat and of course Elijah driving. I sat there quietly thinking about how different my life will be this year, thanks to moving to this sorry little pony town. i HATED it. don't get me wrong , you would to if you moved here from New York! My thoughts continued down their bitter path while we pulled into a spot in the parking our left was a deep blue Mustang and to our right was a pale yellow 'slug bug' as they call it. Looking around i notice people sitting on the hoods of their cars laughing with friends, Hanging around a basket ball court and heading around the back of the building. "Might as well get going" i heard Rebekah whisper to Kol we each looked at each other nodded and silently climbed out the car. We all gathered at the front of the car looking around again this time with curiosity and not dread.

**NO ONES P.O.V**

Just as Henrik step forward, he collided with a tallish figure dressed in almost all black, black pants, black boots and a black leather jacket.. The only thing on him with color was his shirt and it was blood-red. Who ever he was he turned around fast and glared about to make a move to grab the youngest Mikaelson which didn't exactly sit well with his siblings, who were by his sides in mere seconds shooting death glares at the stranger. The guy was immediately flanked but 4 people, 3 guys and a girl. The guy had raven black hair and piercing blue eyes, his lips went up into an arrogant smirk "y'all must be new here either that are ya"ll are complete morons for steeping to me." Just as the oldest Mikaelson was coming out with a witty response his baby sister interrupted him "MORONS?! she half snarled half shrieked. She was gotten almost everyone walking around them attention. "Watch what you say about me and my brothers you _IGNORANT ARSEHOLE." _she sneered her british laced accent was dripping with venom.


	2. First Sight

**AN: NEW CHAPTERRRRRR! YAY! Hopefully you enjoy (; **

**_DISCLAMER! _****_ i DO NOT OWN TVD! _**

**~CHAPTER DOS!~'**

**Elena's p.o.v**

I walked into 4th class with a loud huff that definitely was noticed by my teacher Ric. He just raised his eyebrows and gave me a questioning look. I smiled as if saying its nothing i didnt wanna hurt Ric's feelings. History was my favorite subject but i hated the class. i found my way to my desk some what near the back of the room. Once i was settled i pulled out my 70 pg notebook to write in once the study started. I couldn't help but feel giddy we were going over the 1920s today, its my favorite decade in history. Just as i was sure the reason for me loathing the class of my favorite subject was either skipping or something he waltzed right in like he owned the place.

Ugh _Damon Salvatore_ andhis little posse complete with _Stefan Salvatore_ (Drama Kid) TOTAL JERK, but a well-known lady's man. He had light brown hair, intense green eyes and always dressed to kill he was gorgeous of course but big time heart breaker. _Tyler Lockwood_ (Dumb Jock) completely full of himself, He also was a notorious womanizer, his dark cropped mocha hair, dark brown almost black eyes and his jock like apparel was almost hard to resist, until he spoke. if you had any kind of common sense you'd be instantly TURNED OFF. Then there was _Jeremy Gilbert_ (Skater Boy) the only one who was somewhat sweet. His chestnut brown hair went a little past his beautiful hazel eyes, he dressed exactly like a skater boy with baggy pants and graphic tee's. He was on his way to be known as a player but wasnt there yet. He was the only one in the group of hotties who wasnt a complete douche. He was so sweet most of the time, to girls anyways, he had SERIOUS anger management problems when it came to having confrontations with guys. The only other person in the "group" Was also the only female.. My twin Kathrine. and she wasnt in this class. _Thank Goodness._

Just as i was slinking downward in my seat trying to go unnoticed when Damon looked my way. His signature asshole smirk was glued on his face, He crawled his way through the rows and sat right next to me, his little posse took the empty seats in the row behind us. "Hows your day so far kitten?" Damon asked turning towards me, i grimaced at the nickname he decided to give me a few months back but before i got the chance to reply my attention was caught by something.. well someone.. someoneS actually. Two guys walked in and stood in front of the class awkwardly while our teacher asked them questions. I recognized them immediately they were two of the people i saw in the argument this morning with Damon. I was one of the many spectators that stopped when i heard the blonde girl yelling, it had surprised everyone she even caught Damon by surprised, he just stood there mouth open and eyes wide. Bringing the memory back to my mind i had to stifle a giggle at damons idiotic face.

I raked my eyes over the two boys at the front of the class. The first had chocolate-brown hair ( close to the color of mine) Big chocolate-brown eyes and a very manly jaw. He was wearing a grey V-neck, black pants and black ankle boots. All in all he was gorgeous. As my eyes scanned the boy next to him my breath hitched he was literally breath-taking! From his dirty blonde curly hair that was cropped short, deep blue eyes to his full pouty pink lips. i forced my eyes to leave his face, he was wearing almost the exact same thing as the one standing next to him except his V-neck was white. He was lean but muscular his shirt was hugging his biceps all to well. My eyes were still gawking at his body when i glanced back at his face. From the slight smirk that he wore on his lips im sure he noticed me starring cause it was directed towards me. I couldn't help the blush that spread across my cheeks, i quickly looked down and doodled non-sense into my notebook. I saw from the corner of my eye when the two took the vacant seats to my left, i tensed still feeling embarrassed about being caught gawking. "Alright class settle down, Elijah..Nicolas, were going over the 1920s for the next couple days , pull out a pice of paper and write down what you feel is important " with that being said the blonde raised his hand "Yes?" Ric asked "Its Niklaus, not Nicolas, but I'd rather go by Klaus if you don't mind." he said in an incredibly sexy british accent.

As class went on i felt my phone vibrate in my pocket, pulling it out i checked my text. 2 from bonnie, 3 from Kat, and 1 from Caroline.

**_To: Elena_**

**_From: Kat_**

_Have you seen D?.._

**_To: Elena_**

**_From: Kat_**

_I kno you have 4th with him E! _

**_To: Elena _**

**_From Kat_**

_Hellloooooo ELENAAAAAA tell me if you have seen damon dammit!_

Geez could she get any more clingy.

_**To: Kat**_

_**From: Elena**_

_Yes i've seen him, he's sitting next to me. _

_WHY DONT YOU TEXT HIM AND STOP BLOWING UP MY PHONE!_

**_To: Elena_**

**_From: Bonnie_**

_NEW HAWTIE IN MY CLASS! _

_He has a totally sexy accent_

_his name is Kol ( ;_

**_To: Bonnie_**

**_From: Elena_**

_2 new hotties in mine! ( ;_

**_To: Elena_**

**_From: Caroline_**

_DIBZ! _

My heart raced as i typed my reply, i knew which boy she was referring to, hes totally her type. But i typed it anyways.

_**To: Caroline**_

_**From:** Elena _

_which one?_

I felt my phone vibrate, as i checked my message my whole mood fell

**_To: Elena_**

**_From: Caroline_**

_Mr. Blue Eyes ( ;_

Just as i was about to reply i noticed "Mr. Blue Eyes" place a note on the edge of my desk

**_Hey, im Klaus... You Are?_**

Fair Game! I thought to myself, but before i could reply to either the bell rang

_Shit._

An idea popped into my head, i quickly scribbled a reply to Blue Eyes note and sped walked to catch up to him. Handed him the note and walked away fast. Caroline eye bawling me the WHOLE time.

_**Klaus P.o.v**_

Just as i passed a note to the beautiful girl i caught starring me down earlier the bell rang

_Bloody Hell_

As i walked out of class with Elijah, i felt something being pressed into my hand i looked up face to face with her. Curly hair piled on top of her head a few loose curls fell around her beautiful face . Her big brown doe eyes were framed with long thick lashes her straight nose went perfect with her beautiful cheek bones. Her lips were a faint red color and quite full. i wondered for a second what it would feel like to press mine firmly to hers.

Just as fast as she appeared she turned and walked away for the first time i noticed what she was wearing. A tiny red and white cheerleading out fit hugged her slim but curly figure leaving little to imagine yet she looked anything but slutty.

A faint clearing of the throat brought me out of my trance with this girl, i turned and came face to face with a beautiful perky blonde. i looked towards my brother who was chatting up a tiny red-head, i looked back to the blonde. " Hey?" i asked hesitantly "Hi, im Caroline, i was wondering if you needed any help finding your next class?" she asked with a dazzling smile on her lips, she was really beautiful but for some reason i couldn't get the brunette out of my head. "actually i have lunch next.." i said " Oh ok well if you need help with anything just find me, K?" and with that she walked away.

Finally i got to open the note

_I'm Elena, you should text me sometime_

_835-0914( :_

A goofy grin spread across my features as me and my brother made our way to lunch.


	3. Chapter 3

_**A/N: SORRY FOR TAKING FOREVER TO UPDATE! BUT HERES CHAPETER 3! OH BY THE WAY ELENA AND KATHERINES LAST NAMES ARE PETROVA NOT GILBERT. THEY ARE IN NO WAY WHATSOEVER RELATED TO HOTTIE JEREMY ( ; **_

_**WELL I HOPE SO FAR THAT YOU ALL LIKE WHAT I HAVE OF MY STORY.. IT IS MY FIRST TRY AT WRITING SO I KNOW ITS NOT EXACTLY WRITTEN WELL, I DO APOLIGIZE FOR THAT! **_

_**I JUST HOPE YA'LL LOVE IT AS WELL 3 Ooh AND THIS CHAPTER DOES CONTAIN A LITTLE FOWL LANGUAGE**_

_**Oh and please Review! I would really love to know what you think, or if you have any ideas you would like to see in my story! **_

_**Caroline will be a major pain in the ass in this story.!**_

_**DISCLAMER! I DO NOT OWN TVD OR ITS CHARACTERS! IM JUST IN LOVE WITH IT && THEM.. ECSPICIALLY KLAUS ( ; **_

_**CHAPTER 3(((((( :**_

**NO ONES P.O.V**

Klaus sat on his bed in only his favorite pair of black silk pajama bottoms, one leg stretched out in front of him the other up against his chest, his chin resting on it while he watched an art documentary over painters of the 17th century. It was Saturday and it was still early afternoon, it had been two weeks... Two weeks exactly since he had moved to this insufferable town. To say he hated it was an understatement HE COULDNT STAND it here. He spent all his time either doing homework or working on his art, he loved to draw and paint so every day it was either textbooks in front of his face or his sketchpad. Today was a bit different he needed new inspiration so he decided to watch a few documentarys. Just as he was really getting into it...

**KLAUS P.O.V**

*KNOCK KNOCK* KNOCK*

"Go away Kol." i said without even glancing at my open door to see who it was, It was ALWAYS Kol coming to bug me that little pest

"Niklaus I'm boreddddddd, i need entertainment" He stated matter of factly.

"Well what are you waiting for, Go on have at it." i replied glancing from the TV. to the brown headed nuisance leaning against my doorframe looking like as sad as someone who just lost their puppy.

"Now Nik what fun is that? Come with me brother stop moping around the house it has been two weeks since we arrived and you have yet to do anything fun! Oh i know get dressed and come with me to the grill! It's the hang out spot for the people at school, Pleassseeee go with me Nik" He whined like a 7 year old little girl.

" Kol must you badger me? Go ask 'Lijah or Henrik to go with you" I was already back to watching the documentary, not even giving him a second glance.

"I've already asked them, Henrik already has plans with his friends and 'Lijah is staying home so mother can help him with college applications, even Bekah has turned me down today! She's trying out for the cheerleading squad or something of that nature. Please Nik i do not want to be bored all day, its the least you can do after ditching me last weekend." he answered voice rising as he got closer to the end of his speech

i glanced up from my movie once again to give him a glare, boy if looks could kill he would be dead on the spot! "Bloody hell, how can one person be so annoying! Fine if you must pull a guilt trip i will go Kol, get out of my room so i can take a shower" i said while getting up heading towards the restroom

I was dreading this outing.. i knew it was where everyone hung out. It would be very awkward if i ran into Elena... dammit why did she have to give me her number, why does she have to be so breath takingly beautiful? Thinking about Elena made the memory come back to me like it happened five minutes ago not two weeks ago... when i saw her MAKING OUT with Damon freaking Salvatore, of all people that D-Bag. I should have known she had a boyfriend, nobody that beautiful would be single, but i still didnt understand why she handed me her number that day. Now every time were in history i avoid her like the plague, usually me and lijah sit by Cherry a short petite red head and that blonde bombshell Caroline, While Elena sits in the back right next to Said boyfriend... At least Caroline was single, im still contemplating asking her out on a date.

_About an hour in a half later_

"Hey Klaus..Kol what can i do ya for?" Cherry who happened to be a waitress at the grill asked the boys sitting in a booth near the pool table.

"Well cherry id LOVE your number maybe we could have a little rendezvous sometime" Kol said with a smirk playing on his lips, boy did he have confidence, Cherry happened to be a senior and he was barley a sophomore plus Elijah and her were kinda already talking.

"Haha very funny kid, but really what can i get you two to drink?" she asked while rolling her eyes

" i'll take a coke please." I muttered

" Alright" she said casually while turning towards Kol

" i want a CHERRY dr. pepper " Kol said with a wink, while emphasizing her name.

Cherry rolled her eyes jotted down there drink orders and walked to the bar.

" You idiot when will you learn how to actually talk to a girl" i stated while looking over the menu.

" i do know how to talk to a girl, i have charms that you could only ever wish to have" it took everything in me not to laugh in his face he was so full of himself, i don't think i have ever met a person as conceited as my younger brother besides my equally if not more conceited baby sister.

"Again you're a bloody idiot, after we eat let's play some pool i bet i can beat you little brother" i taunted him while I wiggled my eyebrows up and down for a funny affect.

" AS IF you have yourself a bet brother" he responded his voice dripping of arrogance. He really is full of himself i thought to myself before rolling my eyes, Cherry came over with our drinks and we both ordered cheese burgers extra pickles NO onions, mayo and mustard.

Are food had finally arrived and just as i was washing down a big bite of my burger with some coke i looked at Kol who's eyes Widened then narrowed dangerously. I turned to see who had gotten this reaction out of my brother. Coming in the one of the double doors of the grill was Damon Salvatore with his arm draped over the one person i was dreading to see Elena Petrova, She looked well.. Stunning of course but there was something off about her... the innocence I had seen her eyes that day i looked into them was gone and in its place was pure mischief, she was also wearing more make up then i had ever seen her wear.. her eye shadow was a mixture of dark colors, her cheeks were a unnatural shade of pink and her lips were a dark red, her hair was down and it hung in ringlets passed her shoulders going down her back just above her waist and her clothes were different from what he had ever seen her in... This Elena was wearing a black leather corset that had spikes on the hem of it and around her bust line, the corset stopped about an inch above her navel witch was pierced, a pair of black skinny jeans were just about glued to her legs at how tight they were, and to finish her look on her feet were some spiked leather ankle boots, draped over her arm was a small leather jacket. All in all she looked like a female version of Damon. Who happened to be wearing all black. Black t-shirt, black jeans and black boots.

"i can see why you've been moping Nik, she's hot" Kol mumbled to me while steady eyeing her up and down.

As if he could feel the stares on the brown headed beauty his arm was around, Damon turned and glared at the two, his glared intensified when he saw the smirk playing on Kol's lips as his eyes raked over her body appreciating every curve just to piss him off.

"Stop starring at my girl, Dick." Damon sneered. It took everything in me not to get up and deck his ass in the face.

"Oh shut it you doucher if she didn't want people starring she wouldn't have walked out the house looking like that" Kol replied his smirk growing as he up and down motions at Elena... Was he actually enjoying this I thought while eyeing them both

"Keep looking at her and you'll regret it, I promise I'm not the one to piss off kid" Damon said while making a move to come closer to their booth

" Kid? " Kol scoffed trying hard not to laugh "you wound me Salvatore, I doubt your girl would say that if she seen this kid's dick…. Probably more than double the size of yours" Kol replied a look of pure amusement lit his face analyzing what exactly would be Damons next move.

Accidently coughing up my coke I quickly grabbed the napkin next to my plate and wiped my mouth, I then stood up and put my hand on Damons shoulder stopping the advancements towards my little brother.

"Now Damon don't make a scene I don't want to have to knock your bloody teeth out, now grab your girl and walk the fuck away hmm?" i said nonchalantly as possible. Making it seem like an interaction between two pals.

"Whatever dick" Damon answered while shrugging my hand off his shoulder violently while grabbing Elena's hand and storming towards his little clique of idiots by the dart board, a small smile came across my features as I turned around and sat down across Kol once again

"Brother can we get through lunch without you starting something else? Or will I be forced to step in again." I asked looking up at my little brother just as he stuffed his face with his cheeseburger. He then swallowed violently

"Nik im fully capable of taking care of myself" he spat at me through clenched teeth

"Of course you are, But I felt obligated to step in Kol now calm down killa" I chuckled "Shall we play pull I asked while taking my wallet out and pulling out some bills and placing them in the middle of the table.

"Ahhh time to win the bet" Kol replied with a small laugh "come brother let me teach you a couple things" he full on laughed and walked quickly toward the pool table in the corner….

**ELENA'S P.O.V**

"Hey Bekah!" I yelled slightly jogging towards her " wanna catch some lunch with me, Bon and Car.. we're going to the grill." I asked her kind of shyly… even though she had been around me all day trying out we hadn't exactly spoke I wasn't sure if she would be avoiding me like her brother had been ever since I handed him my number.

"Really?!" She exclaimed looking extremely happy.

"Of course if you're going to be one of us, and with the moves you have I assure you will be, you have to get to know us. What better way than hanging?" I answered her, a grin that resembled the Cheshire cats masked my lips.

I was completely telling the truth the girl really could move and she had the perfect appearance for a cheerleader… it sounds completely pig headed and supercilious but it's true. To be a Mystic falls cheerleader you have to have a certain look to you , and Rebekah defiantly had it she was hot. Today she was sporting a pink Nike tank top on top of a black sports bra, some bright pink Nike spanks and some pink and black Nike air max. Not only was she beautiful but she had a since of style, Caroline absolutely loved her and being captain that meant Bekah had a spot on the squad.

"Oh my god? Are you serious! I'm gonna be a cheerleader?!" She squealed happily while slightly jumping up and down.

"Would I lie to you? But shhh the other girls don't know that they don't stand a chance" I said with a chuckle pulling her towards Bon's car.

…

We got to the grill about 15 minutes later, making sure I looked half way decent I peeked at myself through Bonnie's car window. I couldn't help regretting not fixing myself up before I came, what if I saw someone important… I didn't want them to see me like this. My cheeks were too flushed and my hair was thrown into the messiest bun ever, looking down at my outfit I sighed with relief at least my workout clothes were decent no grass stains in my white workout tank and my red sophie shorts were rolled up a little to show off my toned legs… I looked all around okay.

Bon had noticed me checking myself out "Elena if anybody can pull off the all morning training look, it's you babe. You look great now come on im starved! "she stated grabbing hold of my hand in which I grabbed Bekahs and pulled her along with us.

As soon as I walked in, as if I could feel his presence my eyes automatically landed on him… _Niklaus_… god he looked gorgeous, he was playfully punching his younger brother in the arm smiling so beautifully.

He was wearing a simple Black V neck and Khakis ensemble but pulled it off like a freaking model.

Her breath hitched, heart beat doubled in pace a faint flush covered her cheeks, she wasn't completely sure how he got this reaction out of her without even looking up from his game of pool, She caught herself thinking what on earth had she done for him to avoid her like he had been the last two weeks… maybe she had been a little to forward when she handed him her number. She glanced up at Caroline who had been eye balling her the entire time, She defiantly noticed Elena's reaction the him because her eyes were slightly narrowed. She then looked towards Klaus put on a flirtatious smile and sauntered her way to him.

"Bitch" I muttered under her breath. I slowly turned to face Rebekah so I wouldn't have two stare at their constant flirting.

"You like Nik too?" Rebekah asked skeptically while Bon looked at me eyebrows raised.

"You heard that huh… Well yea kind of... I mean I did but… you know… "I stuttered I couldn't form a single sentence what the hell...

"I mean it wasn't exactly loud but it wasn't quite either" bonnie chuckled. "No wonder there has been tension between you and Caroline these last two weeks." She stated.

We made our way to a booth and sat down, I couldn't help but feel hurt.. he didn't even notice me. His attention was taken by Caroline. Ugh of course he would like her, shes totally gorgeous and completely captivating I thought bitterly.

After a while we had our food and were talking amongst the three of us, I looked over at Klaus and Caroline, They were quite close and both were smiling and laughing and touching lightly. I found myself starring longer than I expected because a cough caught my attention I looked up to see a curious Bekah. She looked at me and then to where I was starring. "Ah" she quirked and quickly looked down at the straw rapper she had been playing with. UGH! I could only take so much so I stood up huffed and made my way to the restroom to calm down, I didn't even understand why I was so pissed off, he wasn't mine, I didn't even know him… but boy did I WANT him.

_DAMMIT._

After 10 minutes of trying to regain my composure, I walked out of the restroom and past the pool table when I ran into one of the waitress which cause her to drop a couple of empty glasses she had been bringing back to the kitchen

**FUCKING **WONDERFUL**.**

Immediately kneeling down to help pick up the glass only to realize most were broken and that I couldn't really help at all so I stood up glancing around the restaurant and of course almost every single pair of eyes were focused on me and the waitress… But only one pair interested me he looked completely confused his gaze then left me and fell on someone and his head turned again his eyes were boring into mine.

Curiously looking at what caught his attention for the 10 seconds his beautiful eyes left mine, my eyes landed on her. Katherine. My twin. Who is identical to me. Who I could easily be mistaken for and her for me. Who has a boyfriend that Klaus and all his siblings loathe. Finally the light went off in my head. OH OH OH! A light bulb turned on in my head, He thought I was her and that I was dating Damon. _Gross._

**-KLAUS P.O.V-**

"So... Have you started your history paper? Caroline asked from across the pool table.

"Actually I haven't…. "

All of a sudden a crash caught my attention, I turned to see two people trying to clean up a mess of glass, one of the two stood up.

"What the f…" I didn't finish my sentence , I had to make sure I wasn't going crazy so I whipped my head around to look at the girl playing darts with one of Damon's little bitches Tyler Lockwood. Then back to the one standing awkwardly by the waitress still cleaning up the glass. Her face was flushed beautifully. No makeup whatsoever on her , her hair was pulled into a big messy bun a couple curls spewed out the top, she was wearing a white tank top that read Mystic Wolves across the chest , red cheerleading short shorts and some brand of red and white shoes. She looked over to me and her face turned even redder. Before I could make since of the situation she immediately turned a just about ran to table, My sister and a petite girl with caramel skin and brown hair were already seated at said table.

I started to take a step to go find her but I suddenly felt someone grasp my arm I looked up right into a very hurt Caroline's eyes. She was biting her bottom lip slightly, tears brimming the edge of her eyes. She looked as if she was trying so hard not to cry I gently laid my hand atop of hers and looked as convincing as I could..

"Let's finish our game love" I said while picking up my pool stick and making an orange stripped ball land directly in front of its desired destination.. I took a peek at Caroline who already looked 100 times happier as if getting this reaction out of me was her very intention….

_35 minutes later.._

"Thanks for walking me home "Caroline shyly said to me while playing with her keys between her French manicured hands. She glanced over my shoulder and narrowed her eyes slightly, the tinkle in them read nothing but mischief before I could turn to see what she was looking at her lips were on mine kissing me feverishly the softness of her lips was almost intoxicating I found myself deepening it exploring the plumpness of them, before too long her tongue swept across my bottom lip asking seeking entrance. Just as I was about to grant her unspoken desire I heard a very soft clearing of a throat behind me. I stopped kissing Caroline immediately and turned to be faced with a very aggravated baby sister of mine, a curious but slightly angry girl who I recognized from the grill earlier and lastly a raging Elena, but she didn't seem to be mad at me, all her angry energy seemed to be pointed at the blonde I had been kissing not even a minute ago.


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N : OMG! For the people who have been following this story. Ok I know I know im sorry guys! I just got complete writers block, I had NO idea how to write this chapter like ATTTT ALLL. But here it is && I hope you all like it! **

**DISCLAMER! I DO NOT OWN TVD! OR THE CHARACTERS THAT BELONG IN IT! JUST MY STORY (:**

**WARNING ! THIS CHAPTER WILL CONTAIN DRUGS && DRINKING! **

**CHAPTER 4!**

**Elenas POV**

_About 8 that same night…_

"**LEEEENNNNNAAAAAAAAAAAA"** I cringed at the loudness that was my twin sister. Great just what I needed tonight I thought bitterly.

"**EEEEEEEELEEEEEEEEEEEEENNNNNAAAAAA!"** She yelled twice as loud and even more annoying. I sat crossed legged, in front of the mirror next to my walk in closet concentrating on my eye make-up. When she rudely barged in my room from our adjoining restroom to glare at me.

"Why yes Kat you may come in" I sneered sarcastically at the reflection of my sister. Still concentrating on my make-up trying to get the most perfect Smokey eye. All I got in return was a scoff and a roll of her eyes before she came forward turned me around and sat in front of me, she grabbed my eye shadow pallet out of my hand and went to work on my eyes.

"You should really leave this to the professional Elly" She said in a spaced out voice using the nick name she gave me while we were younger.

"I am perfectly capable of doing my own make-up, but I will admit you are a teensy bit better at ethis than I am." I said while trying to keep my eyes closed "Thanks Kat" I whispered before she could come back at me with a snarky comment for what I said before. I cherish moments like these with her. Just me and her being normal sisters instead of hating each other.

"No prob, Besides I can't have my sister looking awful at the Bonfire party tonight" she winked at me before standing up. I snuck a glimpse at myself and was in awe. It was so breath takingly beautiful and made my already big doe eyes pop even more. "So what are you wearing?" she asked me walking towards my large walk in closet, eyeing different pieces of clothing. Till finally she huffed in annoyance and walked out of my room calling behind her " Hold on a sec I have the perfect shirt!"

"Woopty dooooo" I yelled back sarcastically "It's not that bad" she countered from her room. "OHH OHHH AND YOU CAN BORROW ONE OF MY BELLY RINGS TO MATCHHHHHH!" She yelled to me excitedly.

She came back to my room with a bunch of different hangers and a handful of jewelry. "I thought you said THE perfect shirt not 30 different ones" I said while standing and going towards the pile of clothes she laid on my bed.

"Ok so I got carried away but these will all look perfect on you and make that Klaus guy you've been drooling over for the past 2 weeks regret EVERRRR kissing that slut-bag Caroline, either you can choose one or go in your same ol same ol boring clothes" She answered with a shrug of her shoulders and pulled up one of the many tops she brought in my room "here try this on will you" she threw the garment at me. I tried on at least 5 different shirts till she gasped and stopped me from pulling the snug fitting shit from my body. "No NO Elly! Wear that one!" she exclaimed.

I turned around and examined myself in the mirror, it was cute but it showed a lot of skin. It's a white cropped strap less bustier that buttoned in the front and ended at my ribcage and showed off my toned stomach and looked perfect with my tan skin completion. "Wear it!" Katherine demanded and then walked into my closet and pulled out a pair of skin tight distressed khakis and my white brand new white vans. "Put them on" she demanded once again while pointing to the pants and shoes "oh yea before I forget this too" she said while throwing a belly ring into my hands. Without even looking at it I did what I was told and put it on.

_About an hour & 15 mins later_

"**KAAAT YOU READY YET?" **i called through the bathroom door examining the finished looked. I had just got done with my hair and it hung loose and straight all the way the way my butt. Not to toot my own horn or anything but I looked pretty damn good if I do say so myself. I was wearing the outfit Kat picked out. My eye makeup was natural colors in the smokey eye plus a nude lip.

When I was done checking myself out I waltzed into kats VERY cluttered room. "Ready" I asked looking at her bend over her dresser to get a closer look at her face while applying some liquid eyeliner. She turned around when she was done and twirled "Whatcha think?" she asked while looking down at her outfit. She was wearing her hair straight like mine only she had in her red and blond clip in extensions. Her eyes were simple with just some winged eyeliner, her cheeks had a faint dark red blusher and on her lips was bright red lipstick. She wore a black cropped top like mine only hers had about two inch straps and was faux leather. In her belly was a long black jeweled dangly ring with a marijuana leaf at the end. With some loose but fitted camo pants and some red converse. She looked H-A-W-T!

"UHHHH you look AMAZING!" I practically yelled "Thanks sis, and so do you" she replied. "Now let's goooo and have a badass night!"

_25 mins later_

When we finally got to the party it was in full swing, we got out of Kats black mustang and made our way to the crowd of people dancing to Justin Biebers **Beauty and a Beat. **Perfect song to dance to! Grabbing Kats hand I pulled her to the middle and we started moving our bodies in sync to the music. By the time the song ended and one came on that I didn't recognize Damon had already found us and was dancing with Kat (provocatively I may add) while eyeing me up all creepy like, he may think that shits cute but he's my sister's boyfriend for crying out loud! Annoyed with him undressing me with his eyes I made my way to a keg to get a beer, when I made it through the crowd of people and got to a keg Jeremy _total fucking hottie_ Gilbert was there getting himself one. He turned and smiled while checking me out.

"Wait hold on let me guess… Autobot?" he questioned while calling me the nickname he gave me when he first moved here from Cali in the ninth grade, before handing me the beer he had poured for himself

"Correct, The decepticon is over dancing with her boyfriend" I answered with a playful grin and taking the drink from him "Thanks" I practically had to scream to be heard over the now playing Ke$ha song.

He took a step closer to me invading my personal space, I eyed him nervously but stood my ground. With that he smiled and leaned in close to my ear "Calm down Auto, I don't bite. I just was gonna ask if you wanted to come to 'the cave' and smoke a J with me" he murmured while backing up and pulling a joint out the pocket of his royal blue V-neck. I grinned at him embarrassed and nodded my head, why not? Today had been pretty awful. Walking into the woods more to the part of the falls we called the cave where we smoked all the while Klaus and Caroline were practically in betted in to my thoughts.. Thinking about what happened earlier just pissed me off! But then again how can I be mad he wasn't mine but he still wasn't Caroline's either…

_FLASHBACK TO EARLIER THAT DAY_

_I walked up the stairs to Care's house not expeting what I saw… Klaus and Care SUCKING FACE. I was pissed! Why the hell was he kissing her! Then I heard Rebecca clear her throat I took a glance at her and she was way past annoyed when I looked back up Klaus was facing us and looking at each and every one of us looking.. guilty? I then looked at Care and she was fucking smirking at me! My eyes saw red and I wanted to kick her ass, but before I did something stupid over a boy I barley even knew I spoke up now having my temper under control I put on a blank expression. "we were just coming to see if you wanted to get ready with us for the party tonight, but as I can see y'all are busy" I said while turning quickly and rushing off her porch. Bonnie and Bekah followed but I soon told them I was just gonna head home and see them at the party…._

_END OF FLASHBACK_

By the time it went through my head twice we arrived at the cave, a bunch of people I knew were already there seated on the various logs and large rocks that consisted of the cave. I was looking around and saw Stefan looking our way before he got up from the group of people he was smoking with and made his way towards us.

"Stefaaaaan my man, what's up? Wanna smoke this J with me and auto here?" Jeremy asked as he got within ear shot. Stefan made a face questioning the nickname I was given but decided not to ask and just nodded his head while putting his arms around me and hugged me tight "Hey Beautiful! " he said while kissing my cheek and letting go "How's my best friend been doing?" he asked me while Jeremy lit the joint (Oh yea I forgot to mention Stefan happens to be my best friend of 5 yrs. now)

"I'm good I guess" I replied before taking the J Jeremy passed "Just wanna smoke this J , drink my beer and enjoy tonight"

"Then that's exactly what we are going to do" he said while taking the J and bringing it to his abnormally sexy face, god my best friend was dreamy. He did his infamous eyebrow raise while a wicked grin spread across those very sexy lips "Is Elena Petrova checking me out?" he playfully accused while handing the J to Jeremy. My face flushed with heat. "Really Stef? What kind of friend would I be if I didn't notice how gorgeous my god like best friend is?" I replied equally as playful.. ok so tonight might just end up being badass night after all I thought to myself happily.

**Klaus POV.**

"Rebekah I better not see any idiot try and catch a feel tonight" I warned her from the bench we had been sitting on for the past 15 minutes. My baby sister was wearing the shortest dress I have ever laid eyes on. She was going to drive me mad with worry tonight.

"Oh Nik im 16 ! im old enough to make whatever dumb decisions I want tonight: she grinned while getting up and rushing off so I could drag her little ass back to my car. I growled under my breath before getting up and going to get myself a beer, I mean why not it is a party might as well have fun.

I had just got to the keg cup in hand and was poring myself some beer when I looked up and caught sight of Elena walking out of the woods with Damon Salvatore's brother Stefan, his arm was thrown casually around her shoulders and they were laughing uncontrollably over something.. Her eyes were unusually low. Glazed over. And bloodshot. WOW she was stoned, hmm she didn't seem the type to smoke but I guess I didn't really know her as much as I wished too. Staring a moment too long I felt the cold liquid spilling from my cup and all over my hand, I stopped the nozzle of the keg immediately and brought the cup to my lips taking a huge gulp of the amber liquid, it felt like heaven sliding down my dry throat all the while still keeping my eyes glued to Elena. She looked well damn good tonight. Her hair was straight and hung to her perfect shaped ass she was wearing a very short top that showed off her flat sexy stomach, on her legs were a pair of tight khakis that had a bunch of holes giving me glimpses of mile long legs and a pair of all white shoes. I looked back up her body and noticed something shiny hanging from her navel.. hmm she has it pierced, a smirk made its way to my lips yea she was fucking sexy. I knew it was Elena the moment I saw her, somehow I could just tell the innocence in her eyes was unmistakable. Even if she was stoned as hell.

I was actually starting to creep myself out I couldn't remove my eyes from her I mean not that I had even tried_._

"Bloody hell go for it mate" I commanded myself before downing the rest of my beer and making my way towards her. Her and Stefan looked up from what they were laughing at and saw me coming, Elena raised an eye brow in question and looked over to Stefan said something before he gave her a quick hug and kiss on the forehead before walking back into the little path I had seen him and Elena emerge from. She met me about halfway and stopped abruptly in front of me "Sup Klaus?" I heard her mumble under her breath.

**Elenas POV**

I was playing with a lock of my hair nervously, Me and Klaus had been small talking for the last ten minutes about school and other equally as boring stuff.

"So whats up with you and Caroline" I asked out of nowhere.

He cringed slightly and with a shrug of his lean but broad shoulders said "nothing really, she's cute but I''m not really that into her. Shes kinda needy and pretty bossy. " he finished with a chuckle.

I wasn't really paying attention because I was too busy checking him out, he's just so yummy! Big blue beautiful eyes, straight nose and nice plump red lips. My eyes roamed down his lean body, he was wearing a white and purple (YES PURPLE AND MAY I SAY PURPLE LOOKS VERY SEXY ON HIM) striped V-neck , white shorts and purple converse. I looked back to his face he had a sexy crooked smile place on his face. OH gawd he caught me gawking. "Like what you see love?" he asked now full on grinning I'm pretty sure my face is bright red. I turned my head away in embarrassment before I could say anything he grabbed my chin making me look him straight in those big beautiful eyes "Don't be embarrassed sweetheart I won't deny that I love what I see" he said with a wink. OH MY HIS ACCENT IS HEAVEN…


End file.
